


Beach Battles of Legrande

by WriterMaraMara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Clothing malfunction, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Large Breasts, MOBA, Muscular Men, Titfuck, beach, blowjob, master/disciple, muscular woman, rimjob, swimsuit, unusual skin tone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: A series in which various original, MOBA-inspired fantasy characters enjoy themselves on the beach.
Kudos: 5





	Beach Battles of Legrande

As the sunlight sparkled on Dark Priestess Maven sat under an umbrella and had a little nap. She was flanked on either side of her beach blanket by her Dark Guards, Each of the beastly, ebony-skinned humanoids were over seven feet tall and rippling with muscles. Their excellent physique was perfectly shown off thanks to the tight thongs they wore. Not too far away, a second detachment of guards stood on watch, making sure no one sought to interrupt or attack the priestess as she enjoyed her beachside vacation. Her villa was up on the rocks that served as the background to the beach, so she was just a stone's toss away from shelter should she need it. It didn't seem like she would, though, with nary a cloud in the sky.

Maven grumbled in her sleep, lifting her arms up to grab and fluff her pillow as she rested her head on it. Her body was fit, olympian. She could break a man's neck with her bare hands, though her magical strength was her real source of power. That, and her loving relationship with her dark god. Thanks to her pact and devotion, she was granted various boons and powers. Among them was the changing of her skin. What once was a fair flesh tone was now a deep purple. She looked more delicious than a grape, and was even the same color as one. Her black hair was tied up into a ponytail that spread out on the towel, catching all light and only giving back a smooth shine. What was truly enchanting about her was her amazing, extra-extra-extra-sized rack of tits. Each one hung down onto either side of her chest, moreso as she continued to sleep. Her bikini bared all, and could barely hold itself together! The only kind of modesty she had was from her thong, which did little to cover most of her trim bush. Plenty was still peaking out.

Had she been awake, Maven wouldn't have minded. Such a display was a privilege for a high priestess such as herself. If she couldn't dress like a loose slut or a wanton strumpet, then who could?

Maven continued to nap, sometimes snorting or turning over in her sleep. Eventually, however, one of her guards turned towards her and knelt down, so he could nudge her awake. "Your Holiness, the time has elapsed and it is time for you to rise from your slumber.

Maven stirred on the towel as she was nudged awake, then sat up and yawned. She adjusted her top, as her nipples had slipped free of their restraints. It didn't matter, the deeper, darker purple teats were still mostly visible once she tucked them back in. "Mm, very good, Rizan," she said, "What a lovely nap that was. And it's still so beautiful outside." Maven rose up off of her blanket and stretched, cracking some of her joints. She let out a few groans and stifled yawns as she limbered up. "Mm, that meal went down excellently, and now I"ve got enough energy to swim to Dylaport."

"Shall we make plans to sack Dylaport, your Holiness?" Her other guard, Lemotz asked. "We can charter a boat and take it within two days. Should you desire, I will contact the chaplains as well to join us."

Maven sighed and continued to stretch. She lifted her leg up entirely straight and held it there to stretch out any kinks. "No, dear, I have no interest in sacking anyone while on vacation. Though I would adore burning the temples there down to the ground while dressed in this little number." Maven ran her fingers under the fabric and pulled it out, then let it snap back onto her tits. "It's almost as bad as wearing nothing, I love it." Once it was properly adjusted, Maven ran into the surf and jumped into the cool, salty water of the ocean with a splash.

She swam around by herself for a while, her god-like body flexing and working to propel her through the water. She dove down underwater to see what she could see, and found a few large rocks and the occasional small creature that swam away from her. She spent a few minutes chasing after a crab before tossing it back in. She waved and called out at her two thong-clad Dark Guards, "Come in and play around with me, boys!"

The two Dark Guards dutifully walked into the water. They sank right to the bottom instead of floating, as they had zero buoyancy. Maven played a game of tag with them first, but they were rather slow and once it was her turn to run away it was too easy for her. She eventually settled with having them toss her into the air and into the water. Both of them took turns lifting her in their muscular arms, clenching her round, purple ass before pushing and launching her into the air. She let out cries of joy as she tumbled in the air and splashed into the water harmlessly.

This went on until she lost her top. It didn't even take until she was lifted up and thrown once more, but she eventually realized that it was missing. "Oh, damn," she swore, looking around and starting to comb through the water for it. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Boys, playtime's over for now, I need you to find my top in the water."

She almost felt a sense of disappointment coming from her two Dark Guards as they searched the water to find her top. Poor things, she thought, they were probably having fun. She went back onto the sandy shore, dripping water. She pulled down the umbrella, then laid down on the beach blanket she had laid out and caught some rays. It felt good to be in the sun like this, feeling the water evaporate off of her. Her body grew warm, and her nipples became erect. She gave her tits a squeeze, and felt like she could do with a milking. Not only that, but she had to pee now, too.

She looked back at her detachment and guards and whistled to one. "Umedil, come here," she said, and stood up to greet him. The guard, identical to the others, jogged up to her and stood at attention.

"Yes, your holiness," he said in the same deep voice.

"Take off your helmet, kneel down, and open your mouth. I need to drain my water on you."

"As you wish, your holiness," he said, and did as she said so. His mouth was opened wide, the inside of his mouth as dark as the outside. Even his teeth. Maven pulled off her bikini bottom so that she was now completely naked and stood over him. Her pussy had seen better days, as her lips were loose and puffed up, and looked almost like a carnivorous plant. Her clit stood out a couple inches, and was about the size of her thumb. Even her urethra was loose, as she had a tendency to finger it and slide steel rods inside to stimulate the rarely-touched hole.

Maven mounted herself on top of his mouth, and let loose inside. "Don't forget to swallow," She told him as she filled his mouth up with the hot, salty fluid. He only gave a grunt of affirmation, doing his duty as a urinal dutifully. Granted, it shouldn't have been too difficult. She looked around and realized how empty the beach was. She really wished there was someone else here to watch.

As she finished pissing into Umedil's mouth, she dismounted him and whistled for another guard. "Bring my disciple down here," she told the guard, "Tell him I want him to observe." The guard affirmed his command and left. "Umedil, doff your armor and garments," Maven bade Umedil, "Make yourself hard."

"Yes, your Holiness," Umedil said, and stood to take his armor off. It was a process, but soon he was naked. A sublime specimen of dark alchemy and transformation, muscles from head to toe with barely any fat on him. His hand wrapped around his footlong cock, growing hard with every stroke. Maven watched with fascination as her hand traced over his butt cheeks, watching the length grow hard and long. Veins appeared along the surface, and the foreskin grew taut to bare the dark head at the end. His balls jiggled and bounced in their sack, egg-like in shape and each the size of a fist. One thing that Maven required, no, demanded from her men were big balls that were full of cum. She prevented them from cumming, or desiring orgasm, unless she desired it, so that when she desired it they would always provide the thickest and most delicious of cum.

"Good job, good boy," she said, and kissed along his midsection. She got down on the blanket and made herself comfortable lying on your back. "Now, get on all fours on top of me," she told him, "I want your ass in my face and your dick between my tits, understand?"

"Yes, your Holiness, I am yours to command," he said, and did as he was told.

Maven groaned as she felt him on top of her. Her vision was eclipsed by his round ass, and she could feel her heartbeat matching the rhythm of his pulsating dick. She spread his cheeks out to get a good look at his tight asshole, then lifted her head up to stick her tongue right in. His ass crack was musky from them standing in the sun all day, and as her tongue dove in she tasted the sweat and juice of his interior melding together on her tongue. She went in as far as she could, and lavished every inch with her tongue, slurping and sucking on the way back into her mouth.

As Maven sat with her head up in between Umedil’s cheeks and her tongue buried into his backdoor, her eyes closed and she sunk into depraved pleasure. She pressed her tits together and stroked his cock between them. Her nipples brushed and rubbed against his muscular abs, and she almost started to leak from the stimulation. She was interrupted by a gentle cough coming from behind her. She pulled her head out of Umedil’s ass and looked up to see her disciple Lescira.

“How may I serve you, your Holiness?” Lescira asked. She was a slender woman, not nearly as muscular or powerful as Maven. Her skin was pale, likely to burn in the sun if she was out here for too long. It didn’t help that she was shaved bald to show her devotion. Her face was slim and pointed, suggesting elfish heritage though her ears were rounded. Her dainty nose had a silver ring hanging from a pierced septum. She was clad in simple robes that denoted her station with a patch on the left breast. The robes were partly open to show her ample cleavage. Her tits were bigger than Maven’s, even, almost twice the size of her head. Her ass was nothing to scoff at, either. With some more work and effort she could be on Maven’s level physically, but she chose to devote most of her time to study and worship of the Dark God rather than improving herself physically as much as the high priestess.

“Mm, darling, good to have you here with me,” Maven said, as she stuck her fingers into Umedil’s ass and worked his prostate. She mercilessly massaged and squeezed it, causing him to react physically with a tension in his cock and pre-cum to squirt out from his head. “Please, pull your robe off and put the umbrella up so you don’t burn. I want you to watch me as I pleasure myself.” This was common, as Maven had utter control over Lescira and could tell her to kill herself if she so pleased. “I want you to pleasure yourself, as well. Let me hear the silver jingle.”

“As you wish, your Holiness,” Lescira said. She put the umbrella up first and got in its shade before disrobing. Pale as her body was, it was marked with scars from a previous life as a slave. Her large nipples were pierced with silver rings, making them always point down. Her pussy was decorated with many piercings, too. Three hung from each labia lip, and weighed them down to stretch them out. Her clitoris had a large barbell through it, and was engorged to a similar size as Maven’s.

“Beautiful, darling,” Maven said, and then turned to speak into Umeril’s ass. “Go ahead and cum when the need takes you, Umeril, we don’t need to drag this out.”

“As you wish, your Holiness,” Umeril said with panting breath. He had taken to thrusting his hips into Maven’s tits while she pushed and stroked them against his dick. Her pussy was getting hosed down from all the pre-cum flying out of his cock, and from the pressure of her fingers on his prostate. As Maven pulled them out, she replaced them with her tongue once more. She lost herself in the pleasure of sucking and slurping on his ass while she heard the clapping of his hips on her tits. Soon, the sound of Lescira’s panting and the clinging of her silver piercings bouncing together joined the small symphony of pleasure Maven was conducting.

Umedil came without verbal warning, though Maven could tell he was about to blow his load from the contractions of his asshole and how his balls were drawing up in their sack. The weight of his balls was easily felt upon her chest and neck, so when they were raised up in the way they were it was clear they were about to blow their load. She grabbed his ass and pushed it up so that his cock would be angled down onto her belly, rather than between her legs. Umedil’s cock pulsed and throbbed, each time letting out a thick splatter of cum onto her abs. It sunk and oozed into the valleys and crevices of her muscles, and was thick enough that it didn’t simply run over and onto the blanket. She thought she heard the sound of his balls churning and squirting out their gooey product, but it might have just been her imagination.

“Alright, now get off of me, dear,” Maven said once Umedil finished unloading onto her.

“Yes, your Holiness,” he said, and got up so he could stand at attention.

Maven sat up and spread her tits out so she could look down her cleavage at her belly. “Mm, what a heavy load,” she said, and ran her fingers through the thick seed that was deposited onto her belly. “Get back down here, now. Lick it up and feed it to me, mouth to mouth.” Maven glanced over at Lescira and saw that her disciple’s tongue was hanging out while she panted heavily. One hand was dedicated to stroking her clit between two fingers while her other hand fingered her pussy and dug in deep.

Umedil affirmed his understanding and got back down onto his hands and knees. He stuck his blackened tongue out and lapped up his own cum, and once his mouth was full he brought his lips to Maven’s and kissed her, feeding her his delicious, thick cum. Maven moaned out loudly as each mouthful was pushed in, wrestling with his tongue to make her mouth all the slimier. She felt like she was getting drunk off of his seed, the fumes and flavor were so intense. As time went on, his tongue left her belly cleaner and cleaner on the outside, but she was getting more full on the inside. When he finished, the both of them had a bad case of cum breath.

Maven let out a burp of satisfaction, then realized that her other two favored guards were still out in the water looking for her top. “Haven’t you dolts found my bikini, yet?” She called out. As if on cue, they both came up out of the water at the same time. Rizan was holding the garment up in one hand, while Lemotz had a crab in one.

“This creature has committed theft against your person, your Holiness. What is your sentence for its punishment?” Lemotz called out.

Maven grunted and made a waving gesture with her hand. “Just throw it back in, it’s just a crab!”

Lemotz turned away from the beach and hurled the crab far into the ocean. He and Rizan then trudged onto the beach and delivered the top to Maven. “Our task has been completed, your Holiness,” Rizan said to her as he kneeled down. Lemotz followed suit. “What task do you ask of us now?”

“Just stand in the sun and get dry,” Maven told them dismissively. “Strip naked and get hard, too, I desire more pleasure upon my person.” She gestured to Umedil as he stood by, as well. “You too, I want three hard cocks ready when I say so.”

“As you wish, your Holiness,” the trio answered. The two who had been in the water peeled off their thongs and bared their matching cocks. They stood at attention, one hand at their side while the other hand stroked each cock to full hardness within minutes. Umedil did the same, and the sound of them stroking joined the sound of waves on the beach and the occasional cry of the gull.

“Your Holiness, do you wish for me to continue?” Lescira said, her voice trembling in pleasure from her constant stimulation.

“Yes, I didn’t tell you to stop,” Maven said, looking over at her with an annoyed expression. Lescira nodded and continued while Maven fluffed her pillow up. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Maven asked as she rested her head on her pillow.

“Oh, as you wish, your Holiness,” Lescira said, as she blushed red in the shade of the umbrella.

“There you go, darling,” Maven said with a smirk. It wasn’t long before Lescira had a quivering orgasm. Maven didn’t even open her eyes to know that she was shuddering and crossing her eyes from the pleasure. She could hear the sound of her juices dripping and squirting onto the sand, followed by her panting breaths. Not long after, she started up again with a groan.

Eventually, Lemotz and Rizan had dried off in the sun. It didn’t take long, with the bright beams shining right down on their purely black bodies so that the water steamed right after them. “Well well, I like what I see here,” Maven said as she rose up onto her knees. “Come closer, boys, let me get a closer look.” The two guards did as she asked and stepped closer to the blanket. Maven shooed their hands away and took hold of their cocks herself so she could bring the dark heads right up to her face. She opened her mouth wide open and slid her thick lips over one of their dicks, then pushed a few inches in until it pressed against the back of her throat. She tightened her lips around his shaft and pulled back with tight suction action, leaving the tip good and clean. “Mm, delicious!” Not one to be satisfied after just a taste, she went to the other cock and repeated the action. 

It didn’t take long for her to start going down deeper and with more vigor. Her hands never stayed still, always stroking both cocks as she pushed her head and throat further down the shafts. Her neck bulged out as the cocks each pushed down into it, but never for long because she was quick to pull back out and go to the next one. It was as if each had a unique flavor that grew stronger each time she pulled off. She went on and on like this for about five minutes before she pulled off once more and looked up at them. “Feel free to cum when you need to, darlings, I’m hungry for cum!” Her voice was hoarse and rasping from the ravaging her throat was getting, but she was enjoying herself. “Make sure to tell me when you’re about to blow, too, so I can get it in my mouth.”

“As you wish, your Holiness,” the pair affirmed. They were already giving her plenty to slurp down. The hot weather made their cocks sweaty, and they were each squirting pre-cum into her mouth and down her throat. It made Maven burp more than once when she pulled back and transitioned to the other, not a big one but rather a small clearing of her belly. 

Maven got to the point where she was deepthroating their cocks in one go, taking the whole foot of cock in with one open-throated thrust. Her hand came up to fondle their balls when she did so, now that there was no more room to stroke her cock. She couldn’t help but cry a bit from the effort, though she drooled from her cunt heavily, enough to make a large wet spot on her blanket. She barely breathed, just inhaled on the way off of one cock and held it in while she worked the next one. They were totally covered in the slop of her throat, gleaming brightly in the sunlight while dripping and running down their veiny shafts.

“Your Holiness, my orgasm approaches,” Rizan said with a steady tone in his voice. He sounded as if he were announcing the arrival of a guest.

“Then give it to me!” Maven said as she hungrily stroked his cock and licked his head, ready to catch it in her mouth. Rizan Took a deep breath and soon delivered his load into Maven’s mouth. The size of the cumshot was massive and filled most of her mouth up in one go. Maven swallowed it greedily and closed her mouth to do so. This meant that the second shot splattered up against her beautiful, mature face, and smeared all over her lips, chin, and cheeks. She didn’t mind, though, and opened her mouth to take the third load in.

As her left hand stroked Lemotz’s cock, he said to her, “Your Holiness, I am also approaching orgasm,” he said. She didn’t acknowledge it, except by stroking his cock faster. He joined Rizan in blasting Maven’s face with cum, giving her even more to feed upon. It was as if she were starving and thirsty, and this was a succulent meal that was spread before her. Greedily, messily, she devoured it, slurping and sucking up her Dark Guards’ cum. She made it part of herself, and empowered herself by doing so. 

Not far from her, Lascira was having another orgasm. The disciple stood with her legs bent and bowed outwards as she tugged on the barbell pierced through her clit. She couldn’t help but piss into the sand and squirt from her loose cunt at the rapturous pleasure she brought herself to. Seeing Maven, her mistress, pleasure herself so vigorously with the Dark Guards’ cocks, was almost too much for her to handle.

Maven rose to her feet and turned to face Lascira. Cum was still smeared and pooled on her tits, and slowly ran down around the curves of the massive milk jugs. She was even leaking milk from her nipples. Maven took hold of Lascira’s chin, and the smell of the cocks it was just stroking wafted up into the disciple’s nose.

“Do you wish to feel such pleasure, my disciple?” Maven asked, her breath heavy with cockstench and cum.

“I do, your Holiness,” Lascira said with a trembling voice, hoping that it would be Maven to show her such delights.

It would not be, though. Maven gestured to Umedil, who was standing nearby and stroking his cock. He had been there the whole time, watching and stroking, and his cock was hard as steel, a rigid tool made to fuck. “Umedil, please insert that beastly rod of yours into Lascira’s cunt. Do it until I tell you to stop, and don’t be afraid to cum inside as much as you need to.”

Lascira blanched at the idea of having one of the massively-endowed, monstrous Dark Guards and began to sputter. “M-my, er, your Holiness, please, that is quite more than what I was intending o-or asking for, p-p-perhaps-”

Maven cut her off. “You are being blessed with a rutting from one of my personal Dark Guards, who I myself have deemed fit to pleasure. Do you believe yourself to be above me in station and status?”

Lascira fidgeted in place a while, then relinquished her will to Maven as she so often did. Lascira would never ascend to a place of true power, for she would always be a slave, always a submissive. Maven knew that and used it to do as she pleased with her. Even if the purple-skinned priestess yielded her body to her own Dark Guard, she was in total control. That was what she desired most in life, power and control. The only one to whom she truly held allegiance and devotion to was her Dark God.

Umedil got behind Lascira and lifted her up off of her feet. As her legs dangled, he brought her pussy over his cock head. He lowered her down slowly several times, dabbing his head into her pussy to ensure its slickness before he lowered her down onto it. Lascira had taken many large insertions into her pussy over her lifetime, few of them gentle. She had recovered much in Maven’s service, but at times like this she would become stretched to her limits. 

“Your Holiness, I don’t think I can take it all,” Lascira said as her eyes crossed. Maven watched as Umedil’s cock bulge grew inside her belly. She silently smiled as she saw the head come to a stop, and could tell that he had reached her cervix. She had not told him to stop, though, and of course he continued to penetrate her. Soon he breached the barrier to her womb, and Lascira let out a loud cry as her deepest place was made into that of a pleasuredome.

Umedil ground her on top of his cock, turning her from side to side to ensure that his cock was snug inside. Lascira whimpered and panted, looking down to try to see her bulging belly but unable to look past her massive breasts. The pressure from inside pushed against her other organs. Her bladder was wrung tight and whatever was left inside was emptied out onto the sand. Each punch of Umeril’s dick up into her belly rammed against her diaphragm, and her manner of breathing came to match her penetration. Her pale skin contrasted against his completely, and they came to form a perfect machine of intercourse in Maven’s eyes.

“This is pleasure you may have felt in your past, when it was out of your control,” Maven said, and came up next to Lascira to whisper into her ear. “You gained your freedom but gave yourself up to me, and now I give you the pleasure you once had. Through my power and permission, you are pushed beyond what you assumed to be pleasure to now know new bounds. This is through the power of the great Dark God, for whom we serve. It is He who gives you this pleasure right now.”

“Buh-buh-blessed be the Dark God,” Lascira said in a religious pleasure trance, “I give thanks for the rapture I am receiving.”

“Know this, child, these Dark Guards at my command are trained to follow my will. If I so pleased, I could have them pleasure me in all manners until I died from exhaustion and sensation. Such power is through the Dark God. I will restrain myself, so that I may continue to serve him.”

“You are most wise, your Hooo!” Lescira began to affirm her, but had came suddenly and cried out in utter pleasure from the thrusting inside her. Umedil was still thrusting and pounding, his orgasm still on the horizon.

“Rizan, Lamotz, your services are required by me,” Maven said. She walked back to her blanket and stood between them. “Lamotz, lift me up. You are blessed to penetrate my womb. Rizan, you may take my rear, and dig deep into my endless. I desire your seed to be deposited into my belly from below, so that it may join what was deposited from above.” 

“As you wish, your Holiness,” the two affirmed simultaneously. Lamotz stood before her, and Rizan behind. Lamotz took hold of her hips and lifted her up into the air. Maven spread her legs out, then raised her knees up so that her muscular legs were in an M-shape. Lemotz brought her open pussy to his cockhead. Maven’s cunt was drooling freely, the warm, moist depths letting loose an endless torrent of her slick fluids to anoint his cock and ensure its smooth penetration, as intended and so desired. He was still slick along his length from her blowjob, ass was Rizan. His dick stood at attention and pressed against her well-used anus. It had seen much use by the high priestess, and looked like it. Many men and objects had made their way in and out of there, and no doubt did so roughly and without consideration. 

Lemotz lowered her down onto his cock. He penetrated her, his hard flesh pushing through the muscles and tissues of her pussy. She had taken deep breaths and was relaxed, prepared for her double penetration, for as Lemotz penetrated her so did Rizan. Her front was as her back, knowing the same intruders but feeling them differently. Lemotz adjusted his grip on her, and now had his arms wrapped around her legs as well as her midsection as she put her hands on his shoulders. Lemotz and Rizan went in until she had taken both of their lengths to the hilt, just as she had done with her mouth. Such was her conditioning that she was capable of doing so. The bulges coming from her belly, the twin cocks pushing through, were monstrous and made her look to be filled with arms rather than cocks. 

The two Dark Guards pulled out and pushed in simultaneously, leaving Maven utterly empty and then utterly filled in quick succession. She, like Lascira, had her bladder pushed upon and wrung empty by the thrusting cocks inside her, and sprayed piss onto Lemotz by the time of the fifth thrust in. Unlike Lascira, her pleasure was twice that of her disciple. She was not a passive woman, though, and was able to keep her wits about her and control her body. As the two pushed in, she loosened her muscles to enable a quick entry, and clenched down as they pulled out to tighten her holes and make their heads scrape against her flesh walls. 

She desired and loved every inch of cock that was being fed into her. She cried out in pleasure, unable to find the words to articulate the sensation of the two meat rods being thrust into her. Despite their size, they were not slow, and her insides were pounded like hammers driving a spike into the ground. Unlike that, she was soft and welcoming, and seemed to have no bottom to her depths. 

She came in a matter of minutes, spasming between the two beefcake guards as she climaxed. She was unable to come down from her pleasure, though, and did so again and again. Now that she had started, it was as if she was unable to stop. Reaching the peak of pleasure now sent her downhill with such momentum to reach her climax again, over and over. It got to be so intense that not a minute passed by in which she didn’t orgasm once more, and many minutes passed. Her fluids dripped from her ass and pussy, staining and soaking into the blanket below, which was now quite damp from all the fluids that came from her body over the day. Sweat, drool, and everything else, along with the pre-cum of the two guards that was being fired off inside her, and ultimately dribble and run back out of her.

As time went on, she realized that it was getting late, and that she should move on to her evening functions. She had lost count of her orgasms, and at that point she decided that it was enough. What was more was that she could tell the two guards were holding back their own orgasms because she had not given them permission. It was to her liking, that they gave so much and were completely unable to achieve what she had so many times. 

“Lematz, Rizan, you may cum now,” she said in between pants and groans. The command took, and so they let loose into her. Now that permission was granted, she got what she wanted and in such quantities that it was as if she had gone from empty to full in the blink of an eye. Of course, she was filled with cock, but that wasn’t the point.

The two guards groaned and grunted as they fired off into her, a truly rare example of emotion from either of them. Lemotz filled her womb up with such a great quantity that it straine dher to keep so much inside, and soon her cervix yielded so that the excess then ran out from her womb and alongside his cock, so that it would squirt out from either side out of her cunt. Rizan’s dick shot so deep into her that it did indeed feel like her belly was being filled from below. She felt herself cramp up from the inner pressure, as now it was almost too much for her to handle. 

“Release me onto the ground,” she commanded. Lemotz affirmed and did so. The pair’s cocks pulled out from her, and soon grew flaccid. The excess cum that was left inside their dicks then oozed out from their slits, as Maven’s holes similarly drooled an excess of spilling and overflowing cum. She was never pregnant, but if she did manage to do so she would look a lot like she did now. Her face was reddened, despite her purple skin. Tears ran down from her eyes, which were bloodshot now. Her tits had much too much milk in them now, and needed a proper milking. That could be done later, though.

Maven turned and walked towards Lascira, though with crooked bow legs which had been made uncomfortable from being lifted up. “Now, dear, I am finished,” she said to her disciple, who looked about as tired and fucked out as she did, though Umedil was still pounding mercilessly like a machine, digging into her cunt and surely wearing it out with every pound, stretching it in every way. “Since you joined me out here an hour late, you will stay out here for an additional hour, and Umedil will continue to service you as he is now. Do you understand?”

“I understand, your Holiness,” Lascira said, “Blessings upon you…” she trailed off as she found herself cumming once more, while Umedil pulled her up and down his shaft with nary an expression upon his face. 

“How fortunate I am to have such a skilled disciple,” Maven said, and patted Lascira’s cheek. She commanded Rizan to pick up her blanket, and together with her guard she left the beach, leaving only Lascira held aloft by Umedil, and the umbrella in whose shade they mated.  


**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story in particular from seeing a Rampage pic where some purple bitch and another gal were getting fucked at the beach, but the purple bitch was still wearing this big ol' horny bone headgear. Anyway Maven isn't wearing that here but if you want to pretend she is, go ahead!
> 
> I really don't know anything about MOBAs, I guess Maven would be some kind of healer/debuff character and Lascira would be a pure support character? 
> 
> Leave a comment if you dug it!


End file.
